


Dirty Cop

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Cop Fetish, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, minor breath play, sex in a semi-public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Sam and Jody were supposed to spend their anniversary together via Skype but when Jody gets called into the station because of a particularly interesting prisoner, it turns out that Sam has a surprise planned for his girlfriend.





	Dirty Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 SPN Kink Bingo - Square Filled: SamJody

“You owe me one, Winchester,” the deputy grumbled as he unlocked the holding cell and ushered Sam inside. “The sheriff is going to kill me for interrupting her anniversary.”

Sam smiled at the man. “Something tells me she’ll forgive you pretty quickly,” he laughed, pulling the barred door shut so the deputy could lock him in the cell.

“Yeah, yeah… as long as she doesn’t fire me straight away over the phone,” he replied, pulling the device from his pocket and dialing his boss. “Sheriff Mills?” he replied timidly when the woman in question had answered the phone. “I’m sorry to bother you tonight, I know you said only if it was necessary, but, well, we’ve got a bit of a situation down at the station.”

Sam listened as the deputy gave cagey answers to Jody’s seemingly endless questions over the next few minutes. He held strong, though, not giving anything away. He finally hung up and turned to Sam. “Thank you,” he told the deputy, “I definitely do owe you one.” His text tone sounded and Sam looked down at his phone. He read through the message from Jody, a smirk playing on his mouth as he tapped out his reply, agreeing to postpone their scheduled Skype date. “Looks like it worked.”

The deputy nodded. “You two have fun, I guess.” He turned to leave and stopped before he left Sam alone in the holding cell area. “Happy Anniversary.” With that, the deputy was gone and Sam was left alone to prepare for Jody’s arrival. He pulled a few things out of this bag and got himself ready.

—

Jody sighed as she hung up the phone. She sent a quick text to Sam, apologizing and asking if they could push their planned Skype date back by a few hours. She left her phone on the coffee table and quickly changed into her uniform. She returned to grab her phone and her keys, noting a text from Sam confirming the later hour for their date, and jogged out to her car. The deputy who had called knew that she was only to be interrupted if it was an emergency and he had sounded nervous and perplexed on the phone so Jody opted to turn on the lights and siren on her way to the station.

“Happy Anniversary to me,” she grumbled as she started her car, flipped the switch for the lights, and pulled onto the road. When Jody got closer, she decided to play it safe. She turned off the siren rather than alert any potential threat to her arrival. She pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car, jogging into the office only to find it empty.

“He’s probably back in the holding cells,” Jody reasoned. She stopped to turn on the camera that recorded that area, pausing briefly to wonder why her deputy had left it off - he had been on the force for a few years and knew protocol better than almost anyone else - and she drew her gun, suddenly worried about what she might find in the holding cells. Jody carefully made her way through the office and toed open the door to the cells. She let her gun lead the way into the space but quickly dropped it as her eyes scanned the mostly empty cells.

Jody approached the only cell that wasn’t empty and audibly inhaled when her brain caught up with her eyes. “Sam?”

She watched as Sam lifted his head to look at her, his smirk undeniable when his eyes met hers. “Happy Anniversary, Jody.”

Jody unlocked and stepped into the cell, taking in Sam’s appearance. He was seated on the bed in the cell. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and his hands were behind his back. She maneuvered so that she could see better and realized that his hands were cuffed behind his back. “What is all of this?” Jody asked.

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Sam replied. He looked up at her with a glint in his eye before cheekily adding, “I mean, I see a hot cop and her soon to be unruly prisoner, but if that doesn’t do it for you, the keys are in my bag and we can do whatever you want.”

Jody walked to Sam’s bag and rummaged around, looking through what Sam had brought before sauntering over to where her boyfriend of exactly a year was waiting for her. She carded her fingers through his hair, tucking an errant strand back into place as she smiled down at Sam, who clearly expected her to release him and end the game. “Samuel Winchester, you are under arrest for possession of a deadly weapon,” Jody declared with a glint in her eye and a squeeze of his already erect cock through his jeans. “You have the right to remain silent, though I doubt you’ll have the ability…”

Jody stepped away from Sam and noticed that he was tracking her every movement with his eyes, she took note of that and continued. “I’ve run you through the system, Sam, and I have to say, you’ve got quite the rap sheet.” She was pacing the room and stopped right in front of him. Jody straddled Sam’s lap on the bed and leaned in close. “I bet I could make some of that go away,” she purred into his ear, “if you cooperate.” She rocked her hips to drive home what she meant and Sam moaned at the contact. 

Sam nodded in response, “I’m all yours.” He licked his lips and shifted to thrust his hips upwards but Jody was already sliding off of him. 

Jody grabbed him by the hair and pulled upwards, forcing Sam to his feet. “Up against the wall and spread ‘em, Winchester,” she demanded. She quickly frisked Sam, paying special attention to his ass and groin, and then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down. Once she had Sam naked she bodily flipped him around and pinned him against the wall before she dropped the hardened cop persona for just a minute.

“I have a feeling that ‘no’ isn’t going to cut it tonight,” she explained. “If you need - or even just want - me to stop, say ‘red’ and if you can’t, I want you to grunt three times, like ’uh uh uh’ ok?” Jody ran her hands up Sam’s naked torso and cupped his cheek while she spoke, looking down at the beautiful man that she was lucky enough to call her own.

Sam smiled down at her, “Got it, Jody.”

In an instant, Jody was gone and Sheriff Mills was back. “What was that?” She released her gentle hold on Sam’s face and lightly slapped him across the cheek.

“Yes, Officer.”

“That’s better.” Jody smiled as she watched Sam’s pupils dilate. They were both usually pretty dominant in bed and she was glad he was enjoying this change of pace. “My boyfriend travels a lot for work so I was supposed to be celebrating my anniversary with him on Skype. I even had a little show ready for him but you got me called into the office,” she told Sam, her voice harsh. “I think that deserves a punishment and then I might think about letting you work off some of your charges.”

Jody was strong but Sam was stronger so she was grateful when he allowed her to push him over to the bed. She could tell that he had expected her to push him down onto it but, instead, she flipped them around and sat down herself before situating Sam over her lap. His torso was resting on the bed and his hips were pressed against Jody’s lap. She grabbed Sam’s cuffed wrists, holding them out of the way as she ran a hand over his exposed ass. Without giving any warning, Jody smacked Sam’s ass with her open palm.

Sam grunted at the stinging sensation and shifted his hips a bit on her lap but he made no indication that Jody should stop. As she continued to spank him, his grunts turned into moans and groans and the occasional “fuck.”

Sam wasn’t the only one enjoying this, though, and Jody smiled as he began to cant his hips, his ass rising up to meet each of her swats. She took that as an indication to vary her pace and timing and even to increase how hard she was hitting him. “Now that we’ve got you all warmed up, I want you to count. I think 25 is a good number for making me miss my date.” She swung her hand down and connected with Sam’s ass.

“One,” Sam gasped.

“Good boy,” Jody commented. She rained a few more slaps down on Sam, which he counted. After the tenth spank, Jody added, “and if you mess up your count, we’ll have to start over.” She rubbed Sam’s pink ass for a moment, letting her words sink in and, if she was being honest, giving him a chance to forget how many times she had spanked him. 

The next time Jody’s hand connected with his ass Sam let out a loud “fuck!”

“That’s not a number,” Jody reminded him harshly. When Sam didn’t respond, she pinched one of his reddening cheeks. “Do we need to start back at the beginning?”

“No!” Sam cried out. “No.. That was… that was… eleven.”

Jody released the skin she had been gripping and rubbed the spot. “Good boy, now keep counting.” 

They made it to the end of the spanking without any more missteps. By the time Jody got to 25, Sam was again canting his hips, rubbing his erection against her thigh in the search for any kind of friction and stimulation. He was enjoying this and she filed that information away to use another night. 

Jody helped Sam to his feet and she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Now that you’ve paid for tonight, I’d like to give you a chance to work off some of that rap sheet.” She played with his nipples, pinching, pulling, and twisting as she spoke. “Would you like that, Sam?”

Sam was moaning and tugging at the handcuffs that secured his wrists. “Yessss…” The word was practically a hiss. 

Jody could tell he wanted to get his hands on her and, while she had to admit the thought of him breaking free and taking control was definitely a turn on, she was determined to see this all through. She stepped around Sam and pushed him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He fell back onto it, gasping a little when his still raw, red ass connected with the bare mattress. She pushed on his shoulder until he was lying down. “You stay put for just a minute,” Jody commanded. She turned to the bag Sam had brought and pulled out two strips of fabric. One she wrapped around Sam’s eyes, leaving him in darkness to guess what was coming next.

Jody worked slowly, knowing that Sam could hear the rustling of her clothes as she moved. She tied the other piece of fabric around the base of Sam’s cock. “Can’t have you getting too excited and ending things early,” she said as she gave him a few firm strokes. “I’m not even sure if you deserve to cum. You’re a very bad boy, Sam…”

Sam was panting because of the stimulation but he smiled defiantly. “Do your worst, officer.”

“Don’t worry, Sam, I’m planning on it.” With that, Jody began stroking Sam in earnest. “Open your mouth,” she commanded, “and stick out your tongue.”

Sam didn’t.

Jody pinched Sam’s nose shut. “I said: Open. Your. Mouth.”

Sam held out until the need to breathe was too much. As soon as his mouth opened to gasp for air, Jody’s fingers were prying his jaw open further. She grabbed hold of his tongue.

“Now, stick out your tongue,” she reminded him, tugging on the muscle. When Sam complied she released her grip. “See, that wasn’t so hard. Now, relax, let your tongue flatten out. Isn’t it easier when you just listen?” Jody used Sam’s tongue to wet her hands and then she returned to stroking his erection, using his own saliva as lubrication.

Sam groaned and his cock twitched when he realized what was happening. Jody varied her grip and speed, occasionally twisting her wrists until she had Sam writing on the mattress. 

Sam wasn’t sure how much more he could take when, suddenly, it all stopped. He could still her Jody in the cell with him but she wasn’t touching him. Sam’s need to cum subsided a little but, just as he was almost comfortable, he couldn’t breathe again.

“My hand is dry, Sam,” Jody explained, her voice leaving no room for negotiation, “give me your tongue.”

Sam opened his mouth, both to breathe and to grant Jody access and his hips bucked up off the mattress when her hands returned to his cock. She quickly brought him back to the edge of an impending orgasm. The pattern repeated a few more times and Sam got in the habit of offering his tongue as soon as Jody’s hands left his erection. 

“Look at you, you’re learning,” Jody cooed. “Such a good boy.”

Jody used her hands to bring Sam to the edge for an eighth time but this time she didn’t relent. Sam was bucking his hips and trying to roll out of her grasp, the fabric around his cock the only thing keeping him from going over the edge. It was agony; it was torture; it was bliss.

“Would you like to cum, Sam?” Jody asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

Sam nodded, his response an emphatic ‘yes.’

Jody kept stroking Sam’s erect cock as she pretended to think about her options. “Hmmm… I could let you cum, Sam. This would all be over and then I’d need to call the FBI and tell them I’ve got Samuel Winchester in my custody. Or…” she paused, her voice trailing off a bit. “Or you could use that talented tongue of yours to make me cum and maybe the story I tell the feds might involve you escaping…” She pulled her hand away from Sam’s erection so he could think it over. “What’ll it be Sam? Who is going to have an orgasm tonight? Me?” she pinched Sam’s left nipple, “Or you?” she asked, tweaking the right.

“Fuck…” Sam groaned. “You, you get to cum. Just don’t… don’t call the feds.”

“Aw, I was hoping you’d see it my way, Sammy,” Jody replied, patting Sam on the cheek. She undressed slowly, knowing Sam could only listen. Once she was naked, Jody placed one knee on the bed beside Sam’s head. She carefully swung her other leg over so that she was straddling her captive boyfriend’s face. Then she lowered herself down onto him and commanded, “make me cum.”

Sam was very good at getting Jody off with his mouth and tongue so she noticed immediately that he was doing a half assed job. She leaned back and reached behind her to give his cock a harsh squeeze. “Eat my pussy like it’s the last meal you’ll ever get, Winchester. I make one phone call and it will be.”

Sam groaned into her core and started really working Jody over. He used his tongue to run tiny circles around her clit, occasionally flicking it over the little bundle of nerves. Once Jody was practically dripping onto his face, he turned the attention of his tongue to lapping between her folds as his nose continued to bump and press against her clit. 

Jody’s hands moved to her breasts and she played with her nipples as she ground down onto Sam’s face. Sam was shifting underneath her as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. His mouth shifted back to her clit and she shouted her release into the room. 

Once she came down, Jody shifted off of Sam and stood. Her back was to him for just a moment but that turned out to be a mistake.

Sam sprang up from the bed and grabbed her from behind. He gently tossed her onto the bed and climbed on after her. “Do you know what’s about to happen, officer?” Sam asked, pinning Jody to the bed. When she shook her head, he told her. “I’m about to fuck any thought of the FBI or that precious boyfriend out of your pretty, little head.” He lined himself up with her center and paused, scanning her eyes for something.

Jody realized why he was waiting and gave a little nod. She didn’t want to lose the moment but Sam needed to know that she was ok with this turn of events. “You can try, Winchester, but I promise you that you’re going away for a long time.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sam replied. Then, without any other preamble, Sam slammed into Jody, filling her completely in one smooth motion. She gasped at the sudden fullness as Sam set a punishing pace and he crashed his mouth against hers. The kiss was all teeth and tongue in a bruising battle for dominance, neither of them backing down.

Jody’s hips were lifting off of the mattress, meeting Sam thrust for powerful thrust and they were both moaning into the other’s mouth. Finally, Sam broke the kiss. “If you’re so intent on calling the feds, maybe I’ll just have to use those cuffs and take you with me. Keep working on changing your mind about me.”

Jody moaned at the thought. She would love to travel with Sam but Sioux Falls needed her…

“You like that idea,” Sam realized as if he were reading her mind. “I wouldn’t even have to try to kidnap you, would I? You’re already all mine.” He stopped talking as Jody squeezed her muscles around his cock which caused him to groan, as if she were asking who belonged to who. “Fuck… Gonna show the whole world you belong to me…”

“Fuck… Sam…” Jody moaned and Sam laughed before attaching his lips to her pulse point. 

One of his hands dropped to where they were joined and Sam began rubbing her clit. Jody’s walls began to flutter around him and he bit down on her neck. That sent Jody tumbling into her second orgasm of the night and Sam quickly followed before collapsing on top of her.

They both caught their breath and as soon as Sam felt like he could move, he rolled off of Jody. He pulled his girlfriend into an embrace and gently kissed the top of her head.

“It’s good to see you,” Jody sighed and Sam nuzzled her hair as he stifled a yawn. Jody laughed at her boyfriend. “Don’t get too comfortable, Sam. We should probably take this back to my place before someone decides they need to pop into the station.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my tumblr @impalasutra. You can read all of the 2017 kink bingo fics there or just read them here as I work on cross posting :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, friends <3


End file.
